At its simplest a multiple access network comprises one central unit and a plurality of terminal units each of which can at times be in a unidirectional or bi-directional signaling connection with the central unit. Typical future multiple access networks include networks that are being developed in order to replace the current cable TV networks and in which the physical connection between the central unit and terminal units may be based e.g. on cable, optical fiber, a combination of those (hybrid fiber coax, HFC), satellite links, terrestrial radio links, local multipoint distribution system (LMDS) or microwave multipoint distribution system (MMDS). For connection management, there are several protocols available. For simplicity, the connection management protocol can be called by a generic name CC (call/connection control).
With a point-to-point connection the connection management protocols are considerably simpler. However, since the transmission medium is common to the whole multiple access network, a special medium access control (MAC) protocol is needed below the CC in the transmission protocol hierarchy to extract a logical point-to-point channel from the capacity offered by the common transmission medium. In the open systems interconnection (OSI) model, MAC is a sub-layer of the second, i.e. data link, layer and CC is a protocol of the third, or network, layer.
Because of the multitude of protocols and hardware and software manufacturers it is possible that one wants to have in one and the same multiple access network devices that support different protocols. Then one is faced with the problem of implementing the signaling between the devices. A known solution is to install in the network or in connection with devices connected to the network protocol converters to carry out the necessary conversions between protocols. However, acquisition and installation of various accessories in the communications system is disadvantageous from the usability standpoint and protocol conversions also involve factors of uncertainty.